A Very Special Fourth of July
by Obamaluver69
Summary: I woke up on Friday, and I decided. "I should write a story about me and Obama having sex", so I did.


Ever since I was little, I dreamed about meeting my hero, Barack Obama. I had all his merchandise and apparel. I wore my Yes We Can™ Obama PJs to bed every night, and I snuggled with my Obama Loves You™ blankie whenever I got cold.

Every Fourth of July, the day America was delivered from the womb of God, Obama would visit my town, like he always did, to begin the annual Firetwerk celebration. Obama visited all of the nation's children on every Fourth of July, but I knew I was special because unlike those bratty bitches, I loved Obama.

It was that time of the month day had come for the Fourth of July Firetwerk celebration. Obama hosted this event every year, and he did it grace. As Obama was setting up on the stage, our eyes met. I felt his dark creamy eyes pierce deeply into me. It was mesmerizing. We only met eyes for a split second, but it felt like an eternity. He broke the stare to continue his duty as President, and began the celebration by strapping fireworks to his ass, and twerking with all of his might as the fireworks shot into the air like when a child is holding a balloon and it wasn't tied properly, so it shoots off in every direction making a fart noise. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed. When Obama finishing shaking that Presidential booty, he turned to to the audience and said "Thank you, God bless you, and may God less the United States of America." and walked off the stage in the hottest way possible.

The Firetwerk celebration was over, but I replayed it in my mind over and over that night. I imagined Obama's hot ass twerking on that star spangled stage, and it made my peepee stand up. I imagined my cock was a firework strapped to Obama's finely chiseled booty meat. I couldn't help myself, I knew I was a dirty sinner and that I was going to go to Hell for having these thoughts, but I could not resist Obama's hot bod. I reached into my Yes We Can™ Obama PJs and I started beating my meat, like I was trying to strangle a black boy coloured snake. I was so engrossed with beating my meat, I didn't realize that my window was open. I thought I had heard footsteps but the sound of my penis rubbing against my hand drowned it out. Suddenly I heard a voice.

I opened my eyes to see Obama, standing half-naked in my bedroom, still wearing his President tie around his bare upper body, and his hot President pants on his bottom. I said "O-O-Obama! What are y-you doing here..." Obama inched closer to me and said "Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek." I knew exactly what he meant. I flipped over on my tummy, undid my Yes We Can™ Obama PJ's ass flap and exposed my virgin ass to the 44th President. I moaned to him "Eat my ass fuccboi" and he did. He ate my ass with the force of a thousand hurricanes. It was like he was a robot specifically designed to eat ass. Who could have known the world's best President was also the world's best ass-eater?

After Obama finished eating my ass, I told him to put his fat half black dick into my ass. I was ready. Obama whipped out hid penis, and slowly shoved it into my tight asshole. He covered my mouth to mask the moan of pain and pleasure that escaped from my mouth. He began pumping my ass, harder and harder, he did not waiver at any second. It was just like how I imagined it. As he was fucking my ass he said " When I met eyes with you at the Firetwerk celebration, I knew you were the one. Tyler, I want to marry you." I replied "but Obama, isn't it illegal to marry another man?" "Not anymore." Obama said, as he yelled with all his might " HOMOSEXUALITY IS NOW LEGAL!" His mighty yelp traveled across America, and all the gays got the news and became to fuck in celebration.

Obama fucked my ass so valiantly, it reminded me of when he arrived on Normandy Beach and single-handedly defeated Hitler and his army of gay haters. Obama whispered into my ass " I am about to explode my semen into your anal cavity." I told him "Do it, I am ready Obama. I will bare your child." Obama started fucking my ass like a piston, thrusting faster than Sonic would have. He gave me one final heave and screamed with the might of a thousand Presidents, and he fired his fireworks into my ass. My asshole resembled a fireworks show, except much more dark and wet.

Obama put his clothes back on, and began walking towards the window. He asked me " Tyler, would you like to come with me and be my First Not Lady." I thought about this question for a bit, I would be leaving my family and life forever for a new one with Obama. It was a hard decision, but I finally decided fuck this place, and I hopped onto Obama's hot back, and he flew us to the White House where we lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
